Back To Where It All Started
by Janime1
Summary: This is a sequel to It was not meant to be. Tells the story of Serenity's great granddaughter.
1. Serena's life

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

Character Descripton:

Serena: Is the descendent of Serenity DeWinter. She is petite, slender with a copper skin tone, long straight, black hair and has brown eyes. She looks like a Quileute version of Serenity. Her ability is teleportation and can sometimes use telekinesis. And super speed and strength. Is one sixteenth vampire.

Chris: Is the descendent of Joseph DeWinter. Is pale white skin, tall, bulky, has light brown hair and light blue eyes. He has the ability to erase a person's memory and can sometimes read minds and mind control. And super speed and strength. Is one sixteenth vampire. Age 21.

**Chapter 1**

**Back To Where It All Started**

Hi, my name is Serena DeWinter, I am 18 years olds and just graduated early from a private catholic boarding school in France. And on my way to my prison. Where will I be imprisoned? La Push,Washington. This was the plan of my great grandmother, she first wants me to get a grasp on being catholic and a good education money can buy and then she sent me to live in America. Its not like I haven't visited La Push, because both my parents and my grandparents are from there. In fact, before I turned ten I would go and visit every summer. See my upbringing was different, I was born in America, but I was raised in France, so after I turned ten I stayed there, under grandmother Serenity's orders. But I did get to enjoy my freedom for 17 years, like seeing the world, teleporting where I like, basically not being bounded to one place and now its taken away. Don't get me wrong I can teleport my way out of a bad situation, but I have this loyalty to my family and if I don't do as they say, they would disown me. And trust me, with what I am I need them more then anything, but being sent to live in the very place my great grandmother had to avoid during her stay in Forks, for me I have been dreading this day. Luckily, I am not alone because my third cousin, Chris will be there. You see both Chris's and my parents died so we are the only family we have, besides our vampire family. Chris was like me, he also went to a private catholic boarding school and at age 18 he was sent to live in Washington. And now I am being sent to live on a reservation, with Chris, who lives nears Forks working as a deputy for Chief Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of LaPush - Oct <strong>

So I managed to get to Forks, and get all my thing together for me to live on La Push. Chris had to drive me there, I didn't have a car yet.

"Serena, glad you could join me out here," Chris said with a smile as he was driving.

"You do know I am here against my will," I said irritatingly with my arms crossed.

"As am I," he said forcing a smile "Just do me a favor and tell me when you need me, the last thing we need is for history to repeat itself,"

"Yeah, yeah I get it," I said "Know that I hate you for making me live on the rez,"

"Forks isn't that far, its like walking distance to you, if you teleport," he told me.

"Wait, you are forbidding me to use my powers?" I questioned him.

"Just until we get you a car," said Chris "I do have a life, I just can't be driving you around. Hey maybe you can use your charms to get some of the guys on the rez to drive you places,"

"Just because I did that in France doesn't mean I am going to do that here," I replied.

"Let me guess, you don't want people to think you're a slut," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"I wasn't a slut, people just got the wrong idea and thought I was a slut, they're is a difference," I said irritatingly.

"So what image are you going for now?" he asked.

"Indifference, maybe unpredictable" I replied.

"Ha, ha, but unpredictable is basically what you are," he said "Everyone at your school thought you were everything and nothing. Now indifference, since when do you not care what people think,"

"Because I hate everyone on the rez," I said indiferently, its true why would I like the people that once threatened my family.

"You are not going to make this easy for them" he asked me.

"Nope," I said "Expect for the Blacks, I like the Blacks,"

"Only because Jacob is your second cousin and Billy is your uncle," He stated calmly.

"They are my family, even if they don't know it and never will," I said sadly.

As we enter La Push Chris drove me to my father's house that rested almost deep in the woods, but close to the ocean. It was a nice yellow modest two story house, a big kitchen and living room, two bedrooms and two bathrooms and a basement. Chris helped me moved my things to my old room, Chris also got me me new furniture, a queen size bed, a desk and a big black dresser. My room was elegantly decorated, thanks to Chris.

"I thought of cleaning up the place since this is now your permanent home," he said as he made his way downstairs.

"Thanks for cleaning my house,"

"Hey, don't be a stranger, ok, come visit when you can,"

"Are you living in the same house uncle Joey bought when he first came here," I asked. But it was silly of me to ask because his father and grandfather both lived in the manor since it was built.

"Yeah, its our family manor and property. Listen before I forget, about a month ago they're was a coven of vampires here,"

"WHAT! Oh god, don't tell me,"

"Thats right, for now 3 guys on the rez are already wolves, Sam Uley, I think is the alpha now, just thought you should know," he said and with that left my house and drove away.

_"Great, now I have to deal with wolves" _I thought. This was just like what happened when my great grandmother was here, expect I am too human that the wolves won't recognize my scent has a hint of vampire. To tired I then went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few days<strong>

Ever since I came to La Push I have been doing my best to avoid meeting anyone with the tribe. It was insane because from day one I have been getting people knocking on my door. It was bad enough that I have to live here, but I draw the line at interacting with anyone here. So any chance I got, I would teleport myself to any secluded place in the forest. That is until I got caught one day as I walked out of the woods and near a park where Chris was waiting for me.

"Serena, what are you doing," Chris asked me as I was walking away from him.

"Do you know Billy has been looking everywhere for you, because for some reason he can't find you at home or anywhere on La Push for that matter and I wonder why?" he said irritatingly while following me.

"Indifference, remember," I said as I was walking back into the forest.

"I thought you would be happy to see him,"

"Not at the moment,"

"Fine what about Jacob?"

"Just tell me where he is and I will say bye," I said. And that was when I felt that someone was behind me.

"Funny, why don't you turn around and say that to my face," he said was a smile.

"Jacob? God your tall, I mean look, I have to tilt my head to look at you," I said to him and then I threw myself at him and gave him a hug. Then he had to pull me away.

"Oh, Serena you remember Quil and Embry," he said as he introduced me to his friends. The only thing I remember from my childhood here with Jacob and his friends, was that Quil was an obnoxious brat and from what I can see hasn't changed. And Embry, well, I had a bit of a crush on him, he was just so cute and a gentleman. But he doesn't look to bad, he looks to be as tall as Jacob, but thin and his hair so is so long and beautiful. I then had to snap myself back to reality.

"Nope, who are you guys again," I teased. The guys knew I was just kidding and we basically spent to whole day haning out and catching up on what has been going on in our lives.

"Serena, why don't we hear you with a French accent," asked Quil.

"I watched alot of American movies, so if I were to ever come back to live in America I didn't want to sound like a foreigner,"

"To bad you would have sound hot," commented Quil.

"A Quileute with a French accent, sounds weird, not hot," I said

"So Serena now that you graduated where are you going for college?" Jacob asked.

"I already went to college and now I just want to open my own apothecary on La Push,"

"Whats that?" asked Quil.

"Its like a pharmacy,"

"What, are you planning to stay on La Push permanently," said Jacob

"Something like that, just want to get in touch with the culture again," I said sarcastically, I explaining to them that I have already had fun traveling and that I was ready to settle down in one place.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's House<strong>

The next day Chris decided to come pay me a visit.

"So how was your day with Jacob and his friends?" he asked as he made himself at home, sitting in my living room.

"Ok, I guess. Everything has change since the last time I was here. When I was a kid I couldn't stand Quil, but now he is like my favorite person and Embry is now like a gentle giant, insted of the pipsqueak I remember." I said as I was getting Chris a soda.

"If I remember correctly, you had a crush on Embry,"

"He was sweet, whats not to like about him," I said, looking away from him, not wanting him to see me blushing.

"Well, as much as I like to stay and tease you I got to go, and before I forget I got you a car, you will have it by tomorrow, ok, see ya," he said as he left my house and drove away.

The next few days I was at home busy setting up shop in my garage until Jacob and his friends came for a visit. I then decided to take them to my garage to show them my shop.

"Guys welcome to my business," I said proudly. Thank god my garage was big to hold all my necessaries. The back wall of the place had my shelves full of jarred plants and in one corner I had my books on which plants to use and amongst others thing I needed.

"So what is it that you do?"

"I am sort of like a skilled pharmacist,"

"So you went to college for that?"

"Yes, if I was going to be stuck in La Push I might as well learn something useful, _this_ came to mind. Which is perfect, because I am my own boss and I get to work from home,"

Its been this way the whole day, Jacob and Quil playing 20 questiones with me. And then I noticed Embry standing in the corner, quiet, just looking at my books.

_"Its funny, Embry hasn't said a word to me since I got here," _I thought. Well, if I am going to be stuck here I might as well have some fun.

"Embry do you have plans this Saturday," I asked him. And to this he seemed surprised and nervous. He was about to answer when Quil spoke for him.

"No, he does not," said Quil with a grin. And poor Embry looked uncomfortable.

_"He looks so cute when he is nervous," _I thought.

"Good, cuz you and I are going on a date," I said looking directly in to Embry's eyes. Then he got nervous and was about turn me down.

"Bu-," he started, but I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"No buts, and if you bail out on me, I will hunt you down," I said and with that, he gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE :<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**I will try and update one chapter per week**


	2. Date Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 2**

**Night out with Embry**

So it was Friday the day before my date with Embry, that my cousin decided to come and visit me.

"So, you have a date with Embry, do we need to have _the talk_," he said as he stood at the doorway of my bedroom.

"You're joking, right," I said as I was looking through my closet for what to wear for tomorrow on my date with Embry.

"Look, I just don't want you to push yourself and make an effort to try and live a normal life," he said with concern.

"I understand, but I am just taking it one step at a time, starting with dating,"

"But that is just it, we don't date. And why, because even though we are more human then vampire, we still have that bloodlust," he said sounding worried. And Chris should be worried, the reason we didn't date was because of what happened with Chris when he was 16. There was this girl he really liked, they went out one day, started making out, things got hot and steamy, and the thing he knew, he bit her and started drinking her blood. The first time it had happened to him, he couldn't control himself, he almost drain her dried. If it happened to him it can happen to me.

"Would you feel better if you came and supervised, I mean you don't have to be right there, just do what we were taught," I told him.

_"There is no way I am going to let him ruin my date with Embry," _I thought. _"I can handle it, being that close to Embry and not hurting him"_.

"You mean stalk," he answered.

"If it puts your mind at ease. Look Chris, we are both stuck here, I am just trying to make the best of it," I said wanting to convince him.

"Fine, go on your date, just call me if you need me,"

"Its funny you know, before I go on my date you are suppose to give me the sex talk, instead you're telling me, to keep myself from drinking someone's blood,"

"That is your business, not mine," he said as he hurried out of my house like it has been plagued.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

It was the day before my date with Serena and Quil came over to my house to calm me down.

"Quil! What did you do," I yelled at him.

"What do you mean, 'what did I do' I got you a date," he said, knowning him he thinks he did nothing wrong.

"Thats what I mean, Quil, I have never been on a date," I said. I have never even asked a girl out, because when I do, I get so nervous I can't even speak.

"And now you will, when its over tell us how it went,"

"But this is Serena," I shrieked. Ever since we were little I have had a huge crush on her, she was so cute and now she is back and looks really hot and on top of it all she asks me out.

"So?" Quil questioned.

"So?How could you," I yelled as I was pacing around my room.

"Look, Serena asked you out, which means she is interested in you,"

"But she is older then us and probably more experienced," I said. Who was I kidding, no girl can look like Serena and not know what she is doing.

"She is only 2 years older then us and she has been going to a catholic school, they teach them abstinence, you have nothing to worry about,"

_"Quil is right, Serena is not like that, if anything she has her self-respect," _I thought.

"I just can't believe how much she has changed," I said, I mean Serena is so beautiful its intimidating.

"Yeah, I know, right, did notice her nicely shaped legs and that ass," said Quil.

"Quil! Will you shut up,"" I shrieked, so I guess I felt uncomfortable talking about Serena like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

So I drove Embry and myself to Port Angeles for our date where we saw a movie and then we went out to eat. During the whole date neither Embry or myself has said anything to one another.

"I guess we are both nervous," I said wanting to break the silence.

"What?" said Embry, I guess I snapped him out of his daze.

"I mean we are too nervous to talk to each other,"

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"Why not," I asked him, Embry just shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I wanted to go out with you, because I thought you would be more pleasant to hang out with, and I like you," I confessed, and the look on his face was priceless, he looked surprised.

"Why," he asked, his mouth hanging open

"Well when we were kids, I thought it was cute that you were shy and sensitive,"

"You thought I was cute?"

"Did that help boost you ego," I said giggling.

After that, we were finally able to enjoy our date. I then decided to drive us back to La Push where we walked for hours on the beach holding hands.

It was night time and there was a full moon, with no cloud cover to eclipse its glow, which by comparison the stars overhead to dim their brilliance. The moonlight was ethereal, a mere airy reflection of light that cast a shimmering, silvery glow over everything it touched, the tress, the grasses, the landscape...him. Odd how hansome he appeared beneath the misty beams of moonlight.

His features were strong, yet pleasing; his cheekbone high, his lips full and sensual. Glancing at him now, an odd feeling washed over me. He was handsome, yes, but there was also an indefinable quality about him that made me feel as though I were safe, protected.

_"Embry is so handsome, no doubt hes probably been kissed, and perhaps has done more," _I thought, feeling a bit possessive.

I bit my lip and exhaled. I thought he was perhaps more handsome than any man had a right to be. He was tall and Incredibly male, and, the good Lord help me, I had never felt more female.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

_"This night can't possibly get any better," _I thought. As I was staring off into the sky, I then turned to look at Serena. And when I looked at her, she looked like she staring into my soul.

"Serena? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, nothing really,'' she answered. "You don't mind if I ask you something personal, Embry,"

"No, I don't mind, you can ask me anything,"

"Have you ever been kissed," she asked bluntly.

"No, but why did you asked," I said, and then I noticed Serena leaning closer into me.

"Because I have never been kissed," she said.

He didn't utter a word in response to her. Instead, he bent the fraction of an inch required, and gently touched his lips to hers.

Ah! At his touch, fire washed through her, the warmth of the sensation centering in on her lower abdomen. She swooned slightly, and her stomach lightened, then fell, as if butterflies had come to roost there.

The kiss deepened and she could feel her heartbeat race, ont only within her chest, but high up in her throat as well. As the fresh scent of him filled her nostrils, her lips clung to his, and she though she would never forget the clean and woodsy taste of him. She wanted him closer, and although his body was pressed up against hers as tightly as possible, he still seemed too far away. In truth, had there been a way to crawl into his skin, she thought she would have gladly done so.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV:<strong>

As though inspired by her response, he lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground, and he pressed her back up against a tree. His tongue played with hers, foraging deeper into her mouth, then more shallowly. Deeper again, then withdrawing, over and over.

His warm skin next to mine, and the way he smelled was delicious, having him so close to me and having to stop myself from biting him was unbearable.

_"I have to stop this, I can barely keep myself from almost breaking his skin_," I thought.

I moaned. I could barely help myself, and I murmured, "What are you doing to me?"

"I am kissing you," he answered, as he lowered me, allowing my feet to touch the ground again. We then pulled away from each other and Embry offered to walk me home. We finally made it to my house, and as Embry turned to walk away, I said.

"Embry wait, you see next Friday is Halloween and Chris is throwing a party at his house, I just wanted to let you know, that you are invited and that Quil and Jacob can come to,'' I said.

"Party at Chris's place, cool, so I will see you there,"

"Alright,"

That night, in my room as I slept I had a dream that had me rethink my life.

_Dream scene_

_Pressing me up against the tree, he commenced to kiss me, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth. I swayed in his arms, and he went quietly out of his mind. He pulled up my skirt and press up a little higher, his arms holding me. I then wrapped my legs around him. He then reached up my skirts to discover that I wasn't wearing any underwear and he kissed me urgently, his tongue playing with me as he trailed his lips down over my cheeks and then my neck where he starts attacking it with hungry kisses. _

_Then taking his lips into my own, as he kissed me, he thrust his manhood into my sheath more urgently, then he retreated, repeating the motion over and over. And when I sighed, he sighed with me. The rhythm began in earnest, thrust, withdraw, thrust, withdraw. I tightened my inner muscles against him, and it was all he could do not to hold back his seed from me and allow me some measure of pleasure._

That was my dream until I woke up holding tightly to my broken bed frame, that woke me up to find that I destroyed most of my furniture.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning<strong>

As if destroying my room didn't put me in a good mood, I also find Chris in my kitchen making breakfast.

"Serena was that you I heard last night," he said with his back turned, busy flipping panckes.

"What are you doing in my house, not that I am glad to see you, but where is my breakfast," I asked him, wanted to distract him a little.

So while Chris made me breakfast I told him about my date, and then later about my dream, and I also had to tell him about my bedroom.

"I think I remember, great-grandfather Joey mention something like that to me, on what to expect when you grow up having to be part vampire," he said to me from across the table while he was eatting his pancakes. Apparently, even is we are turned on in our sleep we can still be destructive.

_"Great, so now he tells me," _I thought.

"So how was your date with Embry," he asked.

"For my first date it was, great," I said, then I turned away from him so we wouldn't see me smile. But then I thought I should ask him what he thinks about my relationship with Embry.

"Would you worry about me, if I still keep seeing Embry, but I promise to keep my distance," I said.

"Can that work?" he questioned me.

"Embry is understanding, he won't pressure me into doing something I don't want to do,"

"Lucky for me you are dating a gentleman," he said, "I guess, I am cool with you dating him,"

"Thanks Chris, so do you need any help planning that Halloween party that you are throwing next Friday," I said. Since I started living here Chris went out of his way to make me feel at home, he wanted to lift my spirits up this month with a party.


	3. Its Party Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 3**

**Party Time**

Well, Chris said he didn't need my help with the party so that just left me with putting together my costume. But the question is what will I be? I only have a few days until the party, it would have been a week by I have been busy buying new furniture for my room and attending some of my new clients, thanks to my business.

_"Maybe I should go do some window shopping, and get an idea," _I thought. It was funny even though I have a car now thanks to Chris, I sometimes like to teleport, it saves time.

I was in Port Angeles when I teleported, I have been here enough to know where it is safe to teleport. I then began my search, going up and down the streets seeing if they have anything that would look good on me, but its been hours and hours I still couldn't find anything until finally I decided to call it quits for the day as I looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark.

_"Time for me to head home," _I thought, then I started walked down a dark alley and I teleported myself home. I managed to land in the center of my living room when suddenly I was startled from behind.

"Took you long enough to come back home, so where have you been?" To my surprise it was Chris, he must have been waiting for me, I can tell by how comfortable he is sitting on my sofa.

"Chris! What is it with you and your unexpected visits," I yelled at him. He then looked past me and pick a spot on the wall to look at.

_"God, I know where this is going," _I thought.

"Serena is something wrong with the car I got you," he asked me was he sighed.

"No, nothing is wrong, the car is great," I told him. And it was, Chris got me a simple car, small, four door, and it was dark blue my favorite color.

"Then why aren't you using it,"

"Chris today, teleporting was a last mintue thing, but this isn't even about me not using the car is it," I questioned him.

"No, it isn't, look I am not forbidding you from using your powers, but it would be great if you use them when its an emergency," he told me. And the look he gave me, showed me how concerned he was for me. I owe it to him to behave, as my only living human relative, and someone who has been like a big brother to me.

"I am sorry, ok, force of habit, I promise to do better," I promised him.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

So it was the morning after my date with Serena, when Quil and Jacob decided to show up at my house.

"So, how did it go," asked Jacob, when we started headed out for the beach.

"It was great, we saw a movie, had dinner and we came back home to walk on the beach," I said indifferently, I didn't want to give my friends too much details and share my first date experience with them, it was private.

"Annnd?" questioned Quil as he was leaning closer to listen better.

"Sorry Quil, I didn't kiss and tell,"

"So you guys kissed," he said with a grin.

"Enough, I am not going to telling guys every detail of my date, its personal," I said irritatingly, even though these are my friends, they're somethings I like to keep to myself.

"Come on, don't make me beg," he said, knowing Quil he isn't going to leave it be.

"All I can say is that she is a great kisser," I told them, but as soon as I said that, I couldn't keep the grin that wanted to appear on my face, and Quil saw that.

"OMG! You guys did more then kiss, Embry quit holding back information," he yelled at me. And then I turned and ran not wanting to do this right now.

And as I was running away from him, I yelled "Guys, next Friday theres a party at Chris's house, Serena invited us,"

* * *

><p><strong>At the Manor<strong>

I was on my way towards the manor, and not ready. I thought to help out with somethings for the party, and that I also didn't want to ruin my custome just in case. So when I finally made it to the front door of the manor, out come a viking.

"Wow, Chris nice custome," I told him.

"You like, this year I wanted to look barbaric," he said. And he did, especially when the custome and the viking shield he had in are real. It was something his great-grandfather brought with him on one of his trips from back then.

"Ok, so you have everything you need for the party," I asked him as I was making my way upstairs to get into my custome.

"Yeah I think so,"

"Chris I am so proud of you, throwing this party, its not like you," I said. Only because its true, Chris and I aren't the social type, mostly because we didn't like to be close to people, because the closer you are with someone, the closer it gets to where you can't keep your secrets, so planning this party was new for him.

"Well, if I did throw a party it wouldn't have been any fun without you,"

"Awww, Chris that is so sweet," I said to him. And then I turned around to head upstairs to get ready.

**Later that evening...**

Guests would be coming soon and I was upstairs putting the final touches on my custome. As I was going downstairs, I see Chris was there with his back turned and looking out the window from the living room.

"No one is here yet," I asked.

"I think I see some people at the gate, I better let them in," he said, and then when Chris turned around to look at me he froze, like a statue.

"Chris are you alright, you look like you have seen a ghost," I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Serena, wow, you look just like your great-grandmother Serenity," he said, and he started circling around me, staring me up and down. You see, yesterday I was in the attic of the manor looking through some of my great-grandmother's thing, like boxes with some of her jewelry she left behind, thats when I happen to see a wardrobe full of her old dresses from the early 19 hundreds. One of the dresses stood out, it was a beautiful, blue, satin dress. So I dusted it out and started doing some improvements on it. And today I had my hair up in curls, just the way my great-grandmother had it back then. And I also thought to wear the matching jewelry set she wore with this dress.

"I wanted to look elegant, not sluty for this party," I said to him, no doubt the girls invited to this party will be wearing skimpy looking customes. So I then gracefully made my way towards the parlor room.

_"I don't want anyone to see me yet,"_ I thought.

"And I bet alot of guys will notice, especially Embry," said Chris as he went outside to open the gate.

It has been a few hours and people kept showing up, I could swear we have at least over 100 people at this party. Chris told me that he only invited students from Forks and LaPush high school. He told me, the he just wanted me to hang with people close to me age. And in this crowded house I couldn't find Embry. Until I saw them on the dance floor, Quil and Jacob looking ridiculous. Quil came to the party as, what looks to be Zorro and Jacob came as a cowboy, and seeing them dance in what they were wearing was a site, I had to keep myself from laughing.

_"So if they are here, where is Embry," _I thought. And speak of the devil, Embry snuck up from behind me.

"Serena, wow you look great," he said to me, looking at me up and down. And then I notice that he was dressed as an Indian.

"So do you," I told him, and he did. I thought he was one hot looking savage. And then he took my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor and we started dancing for hours until the dj started playing a slow song. Embry then decided to pull me close to him, and it was wonderful dancing with him in my arms. After the song ended I had him follow me towards the garden. I know that during this time of year the flowers in the garden will soon die, I just thought that before that haapen the scenery would look good for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Garden<strong>

As Embry and I walked towards the garden, I instantly thought of my great-grandmother Serenity and how she and Emphraim would, back then, they would lounge about in the garden. And that I was doing the same thing she did.

"Wow, this place looks beautiful," said Embry while he was holding my hand, walking me around the garden.

"Yeah, my family had this made back during the early 19 hundreds," I told him, as I looked away.

_"I don't even know why I was being shy. But this is Embry, he is the guy I was hoping to spend the rest of my life with," _I thought. Embry then pulled me out of the garden and to a secluded part of the forest, we walked for a while when we came to a stop in the clearing, and he turned around, and looked into my eyes.

"Serena you like me alot, right?" he asked me nervously, with a firm hold of both my hand.

"Right Embry, I like you alot, maybe a little more then like," I said to him. And he looked like he was surprised at my confession. So I smiled and leaned forward into him and kissed him chastely on his lips. But I guess Embry wanted more because he then put his arms around me and held me tightly in place. And kissed me, and I closed my eyes. He nibbled on my lower lips to asked for entrance and I slowly opened my mouth. He slid his tongue into my mouth. And then I had my arms wrapped on his neck. Embry's lips started to moved more possessively. His hands started to caress the curves on my waist. With every second the kiss got more passionate. Kissing Embry became very important to me, being this close with him wasn't enough. And then I urgently started to more my lips towards his neck.

_"I know I shouldn't, but one bite want kill him, right?" _I thought. And that what happen, I sank my teeth into his neck and started drinking his blood. Never in my life have I tasted something so good, it was like tasting the finest vine. And not even that could compare. A few seconds pasted and I felt a someone holding my shoulder with an iron grip pull me away from Embry, making me land flat on my back.

"SERENA! WHAT THE HELL," Chris yelled at me and was staring at me with enough fury that I coward in fear. And then went towards embry and saw the bite mark. From the shock Embry fell on his behind. Chris then squated down before him and stared into his eyes, getting Embry to fall into a daze.

**_"You will forget what happen tonight with you and Serena, this never happened, understand,"_** I said. And Embry slowly nodded, and pasted out.

I knew what Chris did, erasing Embry's was the right thing to do. I didn't want him to remember tonight as the night I thought of him as dinner. It was something my great-grandmother thought to teach me, she wanted us to see humans as companions, and not as food.

"Thanks Chris, for doing what you needed to do," I cried to him. And then Chris took me in his arms and started soothing me.

"Hey, calm down, I was here in time to save him, and when he wakes up he won't remember a thing,"

It was then that I know what I had to do.

_"After tonight I can't see Embry anymore, at least not as a lover, or anything for that matter," _I thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>I need reviews please.<strong>


	4. I Am A Wolf!

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 4**

**I Can't See You Anymore**

**Late January**

_"Ok, so now I am being a bitch," _I thought. Because its months since the party and I have been avoiding Embry, I mean I take his calls and everything; well, here is whats been going on. Since the party I have been trying to keep myself busy with my work, so I either tell Embry that I am too busy or if we can schedule a date, then I later cancel on him, yeah I know I am an awful person. But in my defence it is a good thing that I decided to end things with Embry because I am now in heat. See, because I am part vampire I don't get periods; insted my body temperature hits somewhere around 107 fahrenheit, and my mind is thinking of one thing, **to fuck someone**. So early this morning Chris took me to a secluded place on the beach of La Push, a few miles away from where the idiots of this tribe go cliff diving. The place Chris took me was perfect, we were surrounded by lots of large rocks, so no one can see me.

"God, its a good thing I am not seeing Embry," I said to Chris as I ease myself into the freezing water, and my god it felt refreshing. The cold water is sometimes what I need to keep my temperature down.

"Why, just because you are in heat," he said; standing from on top of a rock, looking down at me.

"Yes, wait Chris where are you going," I yelled at him; he had his back turned and started walking away.

"Don't worry, I will be back when the 48 hours are up," he yelled back; Another thing I forgot to metion when I go into heat it last for about 48 hours.

So now its been 5 hours that I have been swimming in the ocean; 43 hours to go, when I heard someone coming my way, only to find that it was Seth looking down at me from one of the rocks. Now I only have met him from a far, and because his mother is a customer of mine. To me hes an ok kid, reminds me alot of a younger Jacob.

"Hey Seth, you come here often?" I asked casually, just floating in place.

"No, not often, Serena are you crazy? The water is freezing," he said with worry, and then he decide to come a little closer.

"Would Chris leave me here if this wasn't ok,"

"He what? Ok, so why are you freezing yourself," he asked, now that he was just a feet away from me.

"Touch my forehead," I told him and then he reached out with his hand and touched my forehead, and looked at me with worry.

"OH MY GOD," he yelled "Serena you need to see a doctor, your burning up,"

"I am fine, it will pass in less then 43 hours, I just need to cool down,"

"Are you sure," he said while leaning over me.

"Yes,"

"Fine, but you don't mind if I stay, just in case,"

"No, I don't mind," I said to him, and surprisingly I meant it; usually I hate company, but today I felt like I just needed someone around only for the company. So Seth stayed only until it started to get dark.

_"Great, only 33 hours to go,'' _I thought. So before Seth went home Chris came and took me to the manor where he had built a giant freezer in his basement.

"Ok, Serena, in you go," he said as he pushed me in the freezer; where I slept for the next 10 hours, then morning came.

_"23 hours left, god it feels like forever," _

* * *

><p><strong>February<strong>

Crap, I was hoping that today would never happen, the day when Billy comes to my house to visit me; but just my luck, he comes with Sam.

"Hey Serena, its nice to finally see you," said Billy as I politely invited him in with Sam right behind him. But as he passed by me Sam's scent hit me.

_"Chris was right, I can smell that Sam is a wolf," _I thought _"Great, my favorite and my least favorite person, in the same room."_ Don't get me wrong its nothing personal that I have against Sam, I just don't like wolves, not after one hurt my great-grandmother emotionally.

"Serena, are you feeling ok," Billy asked me as I was about to offer them drinks.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be; would you and Sam like something to drink,"

Both Sam and Billy were thristy and I offered them freshly squeezed lemonade, which I made just for me and Chris; normally I wouldn't be this hospitable and would give my guest a horrible welcome into my home hoping it would make them think that I didn't want them to visit me in the first place, but I like to think highly of myself around Billy and the new alpha.

"So, Serena how is your stay here in La Push so far," asked Sam

"So, so,"

"Really, I would have thought differently, especially when we see you going out with Embry and that party Chris threw last year,''

_"WHAT THE HELL! Has he and his wolves been keeping an eye on me," _I thought; ever since a came here I have been discreet.

"For your information, I am not dating Embry, and I had to go to that party because Chris made me," I said irritatingly trying to keep my anger in check.

_"Ok, so I lied about Chris making me go to the party, I just want him to butt out of my business," _I thought irritatingly.

"Sorry, my apologies,"

Luckly there was enough tension in the room that Billy and Sam have to cut there visit short. After there visit a few days later I got another visiter and it was one that I was hoping could be unstanding if we were talked to each other again. This happened when I was harvesting some of my plants that I was growing in my backyard; then Embry came to see me.

"Embry,"

"Can we talk, please," he said sadly, and I nodded and followed him to where he wanted to talked; he had his back turned and we stood in silence for a few mintues until he turned arounded and spoke.

"I am sorry, whatever I did I am sorry," he said.

_"Just great, he thinks its his fault I don't want to see him anymore," _I thought.

"Embry I-,"

"Serena, listen before you say anything, I love you," he confessed.

"What?,"

_"Ok, I wasn't expecting this," _I thought as I felt my heart fluttering out of control.

"I have for a long time, so please just, whatever I did, please give me a second chance," he pleaded.

_"Wow, this is not the way I wanted someone that wasn't from my family to say they love me," _I thought sadly. _"But he loves me, even if it should be __**me **__begging him for a second chance," _I thought.

"I don't know Embry, I mean I really like you, but I just don't see us having a future together," I said trying to convince him.

He then grab my arms, and his palms were so hot on my skin that I jerked involuntarily. He then took my face in his hands and set his mouth on mine. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, and I fought against it, trying to pull back from him. And when I did Embry looked hurt and sad, like his heart was breaking.

_"I never knew he could love me so much, with what small amount of time we spent together," _I thought; trying to grasp what was developing here with Embry.

"Please, I love you," he said as he looked into my eyes with passion.

"Oh, Embry," I said. And then I caved; I told him 'alright', that we could start all over. I just hope I am not making a mistake. And then I felt something different about Embry, his skin felt hot.

"Wow, Embry are you alright, you feel like you're on fire," I said to him.

_"MAybe he is coming down with a fever," _I thought.

"I feel better than fine, I am so happy right now," he said. And we went back to my house where he helped me pick some plants that I would be need for my work.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

Man, I have never felt more happy in my life, I told Serena that I loved her, and I meant it. These past few months without her was horrible and lonely. I honestly didn't know what I did wrong I thought that what happen at the party; what she wanted was obvious. And then later she calls me and tells me that she doesn't want to see me anymore because things were moving too fast with us. But thnks god, I was able to tell her otherwise; Serena makes me happy and I know I will do the same for her. Because lately I have notice that she doesn't have any friends and when she first got here she was always alone or with her cousin.

_"I will show her a new way of life, one where I can make her happy, happy enough to stay in La Push, and stay with me,"_ I though. So for today I went to the drug store to get my mom something for her stomach, she hasn't been feeling well, and that was when I bumped into Sam and his gang. And I guess Paul wanted to pick on me today.

"Hey, Embry," Paul greeted me as I tried to walk past him.

_"Just ignore him," _I though.

"That Serena is pretty hot, shes got a real nice ass on her, and those smooth, long legs would look nice wrapped around my waist," he said to me.

"What did you say," Ok now he was getting on my nerves "Leave me alone Paul," I growled at him.

"I bet she is a really good fuck," he said and then he started running towards the woods.

"Thats it," I yelled and then I chased after him into the woods, man I was so mad that I started seeing red and the next thing I knew I felt sharp pain in my body and I got down on all fours; then I saw that I have paws.

_"Whats happening to me," _I thought, thinking maybe that I was losing my mind, until I heard a voice.

_"You're turning into a wolf," _

_"A what? A wolf, wait who is this?" _I asked; maybe I am going crazy.

_"Its me Sam, and yes, the stories we heard as a kids is true," _Sam explained; he started telling me that I should calm down, saying that the stories we grew up hearing about was true, that our people do turn into wolves.

_"You can't tell anyone, and I think its best that you don't see Serena anymore," _Sam said with authority.

_"What? Why?," _I asked panicing; the thought of not seeing her just after I told that I love her, it isn't right; I felt my heart slowly breaking.

_"I will explain everything later," _he said and then he told me to follow him into the woods.


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 5**

Ok, so it has been a week since I heard from Embry; since he told me that he loved me. And I was being to think that maybe he was having second thoughts. Then I heard a knock at the door, it was Chris carrying some soda and a box of pizza.

"Hey Chris, what brings you by," I greeted him, and asked him to come in.

"Nothing, its my day off and I am gonna spend it with you," he said as he made his way towards te living room to make himself comfortable.

"So you are here to babysit me," I said as I took out a deck of cards; usually when we would spend time together our nights are like this, with food and a deck of cards.

"No, I have bad news and I wanted to ease you into it," he said bluntly. Thats what I like about our relationship, we don't keep things to oursevles.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said; having a seat and getting a slice of pizza and making myself comfortable. Then I said "Alright, let me have it,"

"Listen, I didn't want to tell you this, but I think since I know you, that its better that you know sooner rather then later," he said warned me, and looking serious.

"I saw Embry with Sam. And I notice a wolf's scent on him. Serena, he's turned,''

"He's what?" I yelled.

"He's a wol-,"

"I heard what you said. I don't believe this, and just when he wants to get back together with me," I growled. Well, on the plus side I don't feel bad about breaking up with him.

_"He better not come within 10 feet of me," _I thought.

"So what are you going to do now," Chris asked me.

**The next day**

I decided to call Embry and pretend to set up a date. I heard the phone ringing and then someone anwsered, luckily it was Embry.

"Hello Embry," I said, trying to sound polite.

"Serena, oh...hey Serena, its nice to hear from you," he said nervously over the phone.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I said irritatingly; today I was not in the mood to do ignored.

"Look, Serena now is not a go time, can we do this later,"

_"So he wants to weasel his way out of this, coward," _I thought, and only getting angrier by the minute.

"No, and if you hang up on me your dead," I threatened him. And then I heard him sigh and he spoke.

"Look Serena I can't do this anymore. I think you were right, we were moving to fast and I think we should just be friends,"

"Fine with me," I said cheerfully, and then I hung up the phone

_"Well, that was easy,"_ I thought happily. And here I thought that he was gonna put up a fight for this relationship, just like Emphraim.

Well now I find that I am by myself. A few weeks later Chris told that Jacob also turned into a wolf. Chris also told me that while Jacob wasn't here on La Push he was with Bella. Strange, from what little I know about my childhood. I can still remember Bella, the pale face that would always come with her dad to visit us, I guess you can say the Bella and I were sorta friends, only because she would always clinged to me. I guess because we were the same age she thought it was alright for us to play together, though I did have fun getting her to do what I want.

But it wasn't until one day I ran into Bella on my way home from a walk in the woods.

"Hey pale face, can I help you, are you lost," I asked.

"No I am fine, I have a map," she said and started on her way.

"Wait, you look familiar," I said; then I got a good look at her.

_"God, even though she sorta looks half dead, I could recognize those eyes and that face anywhere," _I thought. The one thing that Bella has that makes it hard to forget her is that she looks just like her ancestor Marie Swan; I would know this because I saw my great-grandmothers pictures from back then.

"Bella is that you, its me Serena, Serena DeWinter, don't you recognized me,"

"Serena, oh my god, Serena its so good to see you," she said looking at first confused, and then surprised. Well, I guess hanging out together would jog her memory of our times together.

"Hey, what to hang out, we haven't been together in 8 years,"

"No, I think made we should hang some other time, I am kinda busy," she said nervously.

_"If I didn't know better, I would say she is hiding something," _I thought; I guess I could force myself on her to include me in what she is doing.

"Your busy, thats good, if I go with you we can be busy together,"

"But - ," she started, then I stopped her.

"Well, if you don't want to hang out together its fine, I will just let your dad know I saw you, bye," I said and I tried turned to leave.

"No! Wait, you can come," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Well, this ways boring walking for hours in the woods with Bella, but then things got interesting. As we got to what I would believe is this dead looking field. Bella started staring off into space and from my point of view she looked stiff and lifeless. So I decide to take a seat and let her have her moment before I start bitching to her for taking us so deep into the woods. Then I felt something that made my skin crawl, and I took a whiff of my surrounding, and I started panicking.<p>

_"Crap! Its a vampire, but what do I do? Do I expose myself and get us out of here," _I thought. But before I could do anything, the thing appeared before us, a dark-haired, olive-toned vampire with black dreadlocks.

"Bella, its so good to see you and look you brought a friend," said the vampire as he was looking at us up and down, his red eyes looking at us like we were lunch to him.

"Bella you know him," I asked her; I had to know if he is something I could kill first, if he was her friend then we are safe, for now.

"Sorta," she said timidly, and I looked into her eyes and saw something, like she knew what this guy is.

_"Sorta my ass, Bella knows he's a vampire," _I thought. This is great, so he is a foe not a friend.

"Your friend smells very delicious," he said while he was circling around us.

_"Its nice to fool vampires into thinking that I am all human, now I have the element of surprise," _I thought. Now I just need to know how am I going to take him down.

"Please don't hurt her, just leave us alone," said Bella

_"Oh please Bella, quit being dramaic I can so take him," _I thought. Time to let this vampire know that I am not someone to drink off of.

"I think you should fuck off, I am in a bad mood, so I suggest you leave," I threatened him.

"Well, aren't you full of fire," he said laughing maniacally.

_"This vampire is just asking for it. Now I guess it doesn't matter, if I don't do something soon we are both dead," _I thought. So I used my vampire speed and strength to get behind him and grab him by the throat and threw him across the field. With his quick reflexes he managed to land gracefully on the ground and turned to look at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you," he questioned me. And before I knew it he lunged himself towards Bella and myself, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked towards his left, and I did the same, only to see a pack of gaint wolves.

_"Crap! They must have seen the whole thing," _I thought irritatingly. And then the wolves one by one started moving towards the vampire; the vampire must have been scared because he then took off running towards to wood with the whole wolf pack after him.

* * *

><p>"Bella, I know how clumzy you are, but can you please keep up with me, we have to get the hell out of this forest," I growled at her as I was running out of the forest like my life depended on it, because it did. It wasn't until a few hours later when we finally reached town that Bella wanted to talk to me about what happened back there.<p>

"How did you do that," she asked staring at me like I had two heads.

_"Who does Bella think she is, asking me what I am," _I thought irritatingly; she is no one important that I need to tell her anything, but she is still my 'friend'.

"Nevermind, lets just get out of here, and if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you myself," I threatened her, and I meant it.

**Embry's POV:**

_"How did she do that," _asked Jacob as we were trying to track down the vampire. And Jacob was about to pounce on him when he suddenly got away.

_"Quick! Don't let him get away," _yelled Paul as he was running with all his might to try and catch up. It was a few minutes later and we finally took the vampire down, tore him up and burned the pieces.

_"Sam, how was she able to do that," _Jacob questioned again, getting us back to what happened before we chased the vampire.

_"I don't know, but I'd like to find out, Embry are you ok," _asked Sam with concern. And I looked at him with a surprising look on my face.

_"Sam, back there, I think I imprinted," _I said calmly.


	6. Imprinted

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 6**

**What Are You**

**Embry's POV:**

"You what!" Paul yelled with a surprised look on his face.

"Imprinted," I repeated with a sigh.

"On who, both Bella and Serena were in that field," growled Jacob; I knew where he was getting at, he must have thought that I imprinted on Bella.

"Don't worry Jacob, it was Serena," I said looking at him straight in the eyes; letting him know he had nothing to worry about.

''Serena, well I guess now you and Serena have alot of sharing to do," said Sam; and I knew where he was getting at, with what Serena did today in the field before we chased the vampire, the pack will want to know how she was able to do all of that and what better way then for me to get back together with Serena, I just hope she will still take me back, but why wouldn't she.

_"So Serena and I are meant to be together,"_ I thought happily; Serena and I are meant for more, to be lovers, husband and wife, and maybe someday parents. I can just see the future we will have together.

_"Now that Serena is my imprint I can tell her everything, yah thats what I will do, if I tell her everything she'll have to forgive me for breaking up with her and we'll be back together," _I thought calmly until Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"So Embry with Serena being your imprint it shouldn't be to hard to patch things up with her, but if you are going to be telling her your secret you get her to tell you her's, understand," Sam said with authority in his voice.

**The next day**

I decided to go visit Serena to see how she was doing after her encounter with the vampire from yesterday, but when I got there she wasn't home. So I going around her place and the woods to see where she might have gone, a moment has passed and I was able to pick up her scent which lead me to Chris's home.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I just dropped off Bella at her house and I was making my way towards the DeWinter manor, luckily Chris was home. I told Chris that we needed to talk, so he told me to go to the parlor room to wait for him while he brought some drinks; a few minutes passed and as soon as we were comfortable I spoke.<p>

"Chris I need your help, Bella knows about me, and so does the wolf pack," I told him right away.

"Great, so why not just let the whole world know what we are," he growled at me.

"I am sorry,"

"Don't worry, I will take care of everything, you are just lucky that we don't live in times when if you are exposed you get burnt at the stake,'' he said; for Chris, what I just did isn't too much work for him to go and erase their memory of what happened today because only a small group of people know about me, if it was the whole town then we are in trouble.

"Chris, you don't mind if I stay here," I asked him not wanting to go back to La Push anytime soon.

"No, I don't mind. It helps me to keep tabs on you,"

**The next day**

I spent the whole day reading books from the library room Chris has in the manor. And when I wasn't doing that I would go through some of my great-grandmother's things she left in the attic from back then.

_"If only Gran Gran was here," _I thought; thats what I call my great-grandmother back when I was little. And yah if only she was here, she would be able to tell me how to handle this situation.

_"Ok, now I am bored," _I thought. So I decided to go and lounge in the garden. But as soon as I make my way there in the center of the garden I picked up a delicious scent seem to be coming from the woods and thats when I turn towards my right and I see Embry coming out of the woods.

_"Great, the last person I want to see," _I thought, but this visit seem different, because when Embry came right up to me I saw a strange look in his eyes, like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

It was moment until Embry finally spoke.

"Serena we need to talk, I made a mistake I think we should get back together," he said.

_"Oh god, not again," _I thought, great he must have gotten orders from Sam to say that to get me back on La Push so that they can keep a better watch over me.

"Look, Embry if you think to get back together with me just to keep me in La Push you are wrong,"

"Thats not why I want us to get back together, I want us to get back together because we're soulmates,"

"Soulmates, even for you thats corny," I said sarcastically.

"I am serious,"

"Even if you are serious about us, I am not," I said and I was serious, what makes Embry think that we can be together, now that he is a wolf I want no part of him.

"What are you saying," he said sounding shocked.

"I am saying that my feeling for you have changed, if you haven't notice I no longer wish to see you, I loath you,"I told him with angry in my voice and it was true, now that Embry is a wolf I hate him and Sam and his pack. I hate the wolf pack because of how miserable they made my great-grandmother, how much they hurt her.

"Why, just because I broke up with you, I said I was sorry," he said sounding sincere.

"Well I am sorry to, I am sorry I misled you," I told him and with that I turned towards the manor and started to walk away from him.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got in the manor I teleported myself to Bella's house, I just couldn't stand another minute in that house. Of course I had other reason to go see Bella, Chris told me that he tried to erase her memories earlier and for some reason his powers didn't work on her, so I have to go and force her to cooperate with us. So when I got to Bella's house, she was home and invited me in; we went up to her room where we could talk.<p>

"So, how are you able what you did yesterday," she asked me.

"First tell me how you know that thing we saw yesterday was a vampire," I asked her, if she was gonna ask me questions I should also do the same to her. So Bella goes ahead and tells me how she dated a vampire from a coven that was here a few months ago and that the vampire that we saw yesterday was from a nomad coven that once hunted her down sometime at last year.

"So you can keep a secret, thats good, it also helps to know that you are good with 'weird'," I told her as she kept staring at me to tell her what I am.

"Well, would you believe me if I said I was part vampire," I told her and she even looked surprised; then I went on telling her about _how_ I am part vampire.

"So you're 1/16 vampire," she asked me after I told her almost everything I want her to know.

"Yup,"

"But can you do other things," she questioned me.

"What other things," I asked her, wanting to know where she was getting at.

"I know enough about vampires to know that once a human is turned into a vampire they sometimes come with special abilities," she said, so Bella knows that some vampires can have abilities, interesting.

"Yeah, I have other abilities, what of it," I questioned her with a glare.

"Nothing," she whispered and then cowered, I guess I scared her a bit.

"_Despite everything that has happen to us Bella is still my only friend, I got to keep her alive," _I thought.

"Look Bella if you want I can help you, I can get rid of the vampire that is after you, if the wolves haven't already gotten to him," I offered.


	7. What Is It That We Have?

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 7**

**What Is It That We Have?**

"What do you mean if the wolves haven't gotten to him already," said Bella, looking at me like I knew something she didn't.

"I thought what we saw in the woods was obvious," I told her thinking that maybe she can put two in two together, afterall Jacob did tell her about wolves of La Push, she can't be that dense.

"But his a vampire, they are just wolves, really big wolves," she said, as if that makes any difference.

"Wow, what little faith you have in them,''

"What?" she questioned.

"Nevermind, forget I said anything," I said wanting to change the subject.

"Look Bella you're my friend and since you are in trouble I can help," I offered, it was the least I could do.

"Serena please, I don't want you to get hurt," she pleaded, as if that is gonna stop me.

"Actually Bella I am doing this for selfish reasons, not just to help you," I told her and she gave me this look like I was just messing with her, which I was.

"I am using this as an excuse to not be around or in La Push,"

"Why-," she asked, but I stopped her.

"I have my reasons," I said, the last thing I want is Embry coming back to my house or the manor, but this time with the wolf pack, so I have to keep avoiding them for now.

"I understand," she said trying to convince me that she did, I doubt it.

"So what can I do to help," she asked me.

"Stay in Forks, don't go in the woods and stay at home," I told her straight up front.

"But-," she said trying to argue with me, but I stopped her.

"Stay in this house and away from the woods or _**ELSE **_" I ordered, and Bella coward.

_"God! Since when did Bella have a death wish," _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

After talking with Serena I headed back towards La Push, I was ordered by Sam to go to him after my talk with Serena. And when I got to Jacob's house because that is where I would meet up with the pack, Jacob was the first to come greet me and he could see the hurt look in my eyes.

"I take it that it didn't go so well," he asked sincerely.

"Jacob you should have seen her the hate look in her eyes," I said to him thinking about the way Serena looked at me broke my heart, it was like she loath every part of me and I don't know why.

"Look Embry I am sorry we set you up to get hurt," said Jacob and by then the rest of the pack started showing up.

"Like hell, just try again to win her over, man," said Jared irritatingly.

"Embry did you find anything out about Serena," asked Sam, and all I did to tell him I didn't was hang my head down. So the whole wolf pack was there outside the Black's house, trying to figure out what to do next.

"So, what will you have the pack do now," Billy asked Sam from the doorway.

"I will have the pack watch Serena's every move," Sam said.

* * *

><p>So after I was done with my visit with Bella I teleported out of her house and back to the manor where I meet up with Chris.<p>

"So, did you erase their memories yet," I asked Chris hoping he already erased the wolf pack's memory of what I did in the woods.

"I couldn't get the chance, Serena they are a wolf pack, they are always together, I can't erase a person's memory in a group, it has to be one at a time," he told me frustratingly.

"It's ok Chris, I understand we'll just have to wait and see what the wolves will do,"

"In the mean time, how did things go with Embry," he asked me after a while ago I told him that he came over to visit me.

"I ended it," I said indifferently, but Chris notice something else in my tone when I said that.

"But you love him, wait, not love, but you care deeply about Embry," he said and I knew where he was getting at.

"I had to Chris, he's a wolf and you know what that means, that someday he will imprint. That if I stay with Embry sooner or later he will imprint on some slut from La Push and leave me, just like Emphraim did with my great-grandmother," I practically yelled at him, because saying it out loud hurt tore at my heart. Yes, I care deeply about Embry, but I can't change the way I feel about him right now, for you see I like Embry, but I hate his wolf even more.

"Fine Serena I will let this go, for now," said Chris.

"Chris want information do you have about Seattle,'' I asked trying to change the subject.

"Evrything you see in the newspaper," he said.

"Is this any of our business," I asked him.

"I am a law enforcement, its my business, but I could use your help seeing as how it involves a vampire"


	8. Dinner Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 8**

**What Happens Next?**

"So, you think it could be vampires," I asked Chris, worried that he could be right.

"Serena, don't you remember hearing stories that great-grandfather Joesph told us about what happen back in his days," he told me and if I remember correctly, I didn't care much of it back then.

"Not really, and he doesn't like to be called Joesph," I said to him, great great uncle Joey hates being called Joesph or that I called him 'great great' he just prefers I call him uncle Joey.

"Well, in one of his stories sounds about the same as whats happened in Seattle," Chris tells me, and at this point I should listen to him seeing as how he remembers the stories our great grandparents told us.

"Ok, so what do we do," I asked Chris.

"We do nothing, I will be right back I have to make a phone call," he said as he walked outside to make his call.

* * *

><p>So it has been a few days since Chris and I talked and since he made his phone call, but anyways which afterwards Chris came back inside to tell me to invite the 'Blacks' over to my house for dinner. As if Chris needs to tell me to invite them to dinner, they are my family they can come to dinner to my house anytime. And that is what I did a few days later invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner. So I had everything ready that evening sodas and lasagna, but then made train of thought was disturb when I heard a knock at the door and I already knew who it was, so I got nervous.<p>

"Hey Billy, Jacob come on in," I greeted them, pushing them threw the doorway to come in.

_"God, I am so excited to have them here for dinner," - _I thought, of course I always get this way when I am with family, I am such a push over for my family. So as we then sat down around the table and starting eat. Billy and Jacob help start conversation, I was a little excited and nervous.

"So Serena, I know we haven't had time to talk, and I know this is gonna sound late in the game, but how do you feel being back in La Push," Billy asked me.

"It's good," I said bluntly.

"That's not what I heard," muttered Jacob from the seat next to me. And of course I think Billy heard his comment.

"Its nothing, I just feel trapped, I mean I have gotten to know the world and all of a sudden I am stuck here," I clarified. Don't get me wrong La Push is my home, but I am not thrilled to be here by force.

"But you have Chris, who is also 'stuck here' as he puts it too, so you have someone to relate to," said Jacob.

"Thank god for that," I said and then I starting back to eatting my dinner.

"Well, its not that bad, now you can relive what you had in your childhood here," Billy said changing the subject.

"Yes aren't I lucky," I said sarcastically, lets just say before I knew I was part vampire my days here were the best human days of my life.

"Speaking of childhood, Serena do you remember the stories we use to tell you when you were a child, when we sat around the bonfire late at night," Billy asked me.

"Yes, I remember, what of it,"

"Do you remember that story about the 'Cold Ones',"

"How could I forget, that story gave me nightmares," I said, and god I knew where this was going. Luckly a knock at the door saved me. But when I got to the door and opened it I was disappointed, it was Embry. And with Billy and Jacob here just a few feet away from me I can't lose my cool I had to be the perfect host, I won't be nice to Embry, but I will be polite.

"Hey Embry, how can I help you," I said indifferently. And just my luck Billy saw him and spoke.

"Embry is that you, Serena invited him in for dinner," Billy said.

"Embry, would you like to have dinner with us," I asked and he just nodded his head and came in. So that was how my evening turned out, because when Embry joined us all three men ignored me and started having their own conversations about tribel business.

"So Serena, how is Embry treating you," asked Billy trying to get me to say something seeing as how I was quiet.

"Fine, just fine," I said while looking at my food.

"Well it has to be better then fine, I mean aren't you guys dating," Jacob said knowing full well where he want to lead this conversation.

"Not anymore," I muttered and apparently they heard me.

"Well what happened? You two look like the custes couple, all happy and clingy last we saw you two together," said Billy.

"Will you excuse me," I said not wanting to have this conversation with them even if they are my family. So I excused myself and went outside for some air. And I was a good few feet away from the house and close to the forest when Embry followed me close behind.

"Serena, **WAIT!**," Embry yelled at me trying to keep up with me until he reached me and then I turned arounded glaring at him.

"**WHAT EMBRY**," -I yelled at him.

"Look, I am sorry I just barged in on your dinner, but I have to talk to you," he pleaded and I can see we are in much need of a talk and at times like this I have to be the mature one and not run away from my trouble I have to face them head on.

"I am listening," I said as I calmly looked at Embry because having this conversation with him when I am angry is not someone who is trying to be mature and that is something I promised Chris I would do.

"Serena I am a werewolf," he said seriously, so this was the moment of truth.

"I know," I said letting him know I believe him.

* * *

><p>So after my dinner with the Blacks I decided to go pay a visit to Chris. I didn't feel like be by myself after what happened today, so insted of teleporting myself to the manor I just walked there, I needed time to think some things threw and the long walk there is much needed. It wasn't until I felt someone was watching me and I looked around and notice nothing.<p>

_"Maybe I am imagining," _I thought.

"Hey sexy," I heard a familiar voice say something to me from the dark parts of the woods. And out a vampire I was oh so familiar with.

"Uncle Joey is that you," I shrieked with joy and then I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh My God! Uncle Joey!," I shrieked again into his embrace. Growing up his was always my favorite uncle.

"Its so good to see you," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah I know, and wow look at you, you look just like Serenity, but like a Quileute version of her," he said pulling away from to look closely at me.

"Stop it uncle Joey, Gran Gran is half vampire, she is more beauitful then me," I said as he was giving me the look I saw him sometimes give Gran Gran.

"Yeah, well, looks in the family skip a generation, but seeing as how we had to wait two generations later for a girl to be born you get to look like her," he told me.

"So what are you doing here, not that I am not thrilled to have you here," I asked him.

"I am here because you need my help," he said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	9. What's the plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

Character description and relationships:

Lady Sonja: She is the grandmother of Serenity and Joey on their father's side. She is statuesque with creamy white complexion, long, wavey, jet black hair and has dark red eyes. Has the appearance of a woman in her late 20s. Speaks with a English accent. She is well mannered and still hangs on to the old tradicions she grew up. Her vampire ability is giving people orgasms.

Lady Samantha: She is Lady Sonja's younger sister and the great aunt of Serenity and Joey. She is petite, slender with creamy white complexion, long, wavey, light brown hair and has dark red eyes. Has the appearance of a woman in her mid 20s. Speaks with a French accent. She is a well mannered spoiled brat, but is sweet with only her family. Her vampire ability is turning people to stone.

Lord Alec: Is the husband of Lady Samantha and the brother-in-law of Lady Sonja, also great uncle to Serenity and Joey. He has pale white skin, and tall, bulky, has light brown hair and dark red eyes. Has the appearance of a man in his early 30s. Also speaks with a French accent. Has a laid back personality, but still well mannered. His vampire ability revolved around tailsmans.

**Chapter 9**

**Whats the Plan**

"She knows," yelled the pack when Embry told them what happened when he spoke with Serena.

"How does she know," demanded Paul as he made his way to stand in front of Embry, glaring.

"She wasn't making fun of you, was she Embry," asked Jared, thinking that maybe what Embry told her was crazy and maybe she was just playing along.

"Actually she sounded serious when she said it," said Embry calmly.

"Maybe she's not as dense as we think she is," said Sam.

_"You got that right, I told Serena and she believed me, she knew I was telling her the truth, so I guess that is all she needed from me... the truth, which is why she hated me before," _I thought, because I lied to her when I broke up with her.

"What are you talking about Sam," said Jacob wanting to know where Sam was getting at.

"I think she might know that the legend about the 'Cold Ones and the Wolves' are true," Sam said seriously and then Billy wheeled himself into the group.

"To be sure I will have a talk with Serena to know how much she knows," said Billy.

"I will go to," said Embry as he made his ways towards Billy.

"I don't think its such a good idea, she looked angry last she saw you," he said.

_"Yeah, but when I tell her what I am...last time I saw her, her eyes has soften, like she is close to forgiving me," _I thought.

"Yes I know, but if she knows about us turning into wolves then maybe she also knows about imprinting and when I tell her that she is my imprint she will probably be less hostile," Embry said trying to convince Billy.

"Yeah, maybe," he said not really sure that its a good idea.

"Billy, please I have to make things right with my imprint," he said sounding desperate

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's POV:<strong>

"Wait, you're here to help us," Serena asked all confused.

_"God, she looks so cute," _I thought, the way she said it reminds me of Serenity.

"What? I can't let my favortie niece go off and get herself killed, now what kind of uncle would that make me," I told her.

"A caring uncle, and I am your only niece, look right about now I should find it insulting that you think I can't take care of myself, but since you love me so much that you decided to come here to save my life, I guess I can't complain,"she said sweetly as she was swaying side to side.

"Good, now lets head home I am hungry," I said what to eat something before getting down to business.

**at the manor**

"Uncle Joey, want to do something fun with me," asked Serena very flirty-like.

"Like what," I asked.

"Well, there is this boy from La Push, he's one of the wolves, see we once went out before he became a wolf and now he wants to get back together," she continued, but I stopped her.

"Stop! Stop right there, This sounds just like what happened with Serenity, last time we were here," I glowered at her.

"Yes, but heres what I want, I want to discourage him by letting him think I already have a lover," she told me.

_"I guess that is probably where Serenity went wrong, she didn't show Emphraim she has moved on," _I thought

"Go on," I said calmly.

"Uncle Joey, I want you to pretend to be my lover," she said bluntly.

"Okay, I can do that, I mean I know I have to pretend I am hot and heavy for you, that doesn't bother me and I will be able to watch over you at all times, but I will do this on one condition...take me to La Push tomorrow morning," I told her.

_"Pretending to be Serena's lover will be a piece of cake, Serenity and I have done this skit before when we were traveling," _I thought

"Let me guess, you miss La Push don't you?," she said breaking my train of thought.

"Yes, and I just want to see whats changed,"

_"And pay my respect to my friends," _I thought.

"Fine and it will give me the chance to show you off," Serena said with a giggle.

_"God, she is just like how Serenity was back in the day, a real adventuress flirt," _I thought.

"Wow and Chris wonders why your my favorite,"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in France<strong>

Wow, it has already been a long time since my brother and I came to live with our grandmother. To start, my grandmother and her sister were turned into vampires the same day that my father turned, so when my parents died we came to live with our grandmother until we thought we were old enough to venture out on our own. And now we are back and staying probably for a decade or two. So anyways back to my life, my grandmother owns a mansion, she still had money from back when we were of nobility, so her and her sister are living of the life was it once was hundreds of ago and only thank god they starting wearing clothes of this century. So as I walk the hallways of my grandmother's house I would came cross her.

"Good afternoon Grandmother," - I said politely as I curtsy. I know hardly anyone does this anymore, but my grandmother is still old fashion.

"Good afternoon dear, are you enjoying your stay" she asked me sweetly.

"Its pleasent, so yes, thank you," I replied

"I am so glad," she said happily and with that she turned and walked away. It is times like this that I am so glad my brother and I have family that we can go to when we are lonely. Thinking about our situation brought me to thinking about Joey.

_"Huh? Where Joesph?" _I thought, thinking that it is weird that its been quite for almost three days, usually I would heard a complaint from my grandmother's maid saying that Joey was making a mess somewhere around her home. So I thought to asked my aunt when I found her in the library.

"Say, where's Joey," I asked my aunt.

"I don't know sweetheart, I am not his keeper," she said irritatingly, she never did liked Joey. If she had her way she would have turned Joey to stone luckily our uncle Alec's vampire ability helps with this case, see we don't know what is it he does, we just think he is good with making tailsmans, see he first made bracelets and necklaces with an ability to make it so we can walk out during the day when the sun is out and not sparkle. So for our aunt Lady Samantha he made these really cool looking sunglass that keep her from turning people to stone. And just when I was thinking about him he turns up and thank god, my uncle was there to answered my questioned nicely.

"He said something about going to America for a family visit," my uncle told me.

"HE WHAT," I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Early March - Early Morning - LaPush<strong>

Ok, so it was early morning and uncle Joey had to wake me up at the crack of dawn. Not that I am not thrilled, no wait I am not its just that I would really like to spend time with my uncle somewhere else, but I guess the sooner Embry sees my uncle the sooner he will get over me. As we made our way to La Push we can see the sun peek up from the horizon.

_"So, its going to be sunny, thank god uncle Joey has his tailsman on him that will keep him from sparkling," _I thought. When we got to La Push we went to First Beach and started walk along the beach.

"Wow, this place still looks the same," said uncle Joey softly, while looking around.

"Well, what did you expect," I asked him

"Nothing really," he replied uncaring. During the whole time uncle was just deep in thought and that was ok with me because it has been over 90 years since he's been here. This place holds a lot of memories for uncle Joey. I remember him telling me about his days here, about friends and what they do together, and now all his friends are gone. Well it wasn't long in the day until we suddenly ran into Billy and Embry.

"Hey Billy... hey Embry," I greeted them. And I saw Billy look strangely at uncle Joey.

"Serena, whos your friend," asked Billy

"My boyfriend Joey, Joey de la Vega," I told him.

_"I can't very well tell them he is a DeWinter, "_ I thought de la Vega was my great great grandmother's maiden name, so I don't think he will mind having that be his last name for now.

"Just Joey is fine," said uncle Joey and I looked over and saw that Embry was glaring at my uncle Joey.

"Embry are you ok," asked him

"I am fine," he glowered and turn and walked away.

"Billy? Whats going on," I asked all confused.

"Nothing just... if your not to busy can we talk later today at your place," he asked me

"Sure, whatever you like Billy," I said and then uncle Joey pulled me off to the side quickly, only to tell me something.

"He's on to me," commented uncle Joey


	10. What do we do now?

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 10**

**What do we do now**

"I can see that now, but you have your tailsman on, how can he tell," I asked him, how can Embry already know that with uncle Joey wearing his tailsman, which looks like a silver medallion, the design being a snowflake with a small light blue diamond in the center hanging by smooth black rope around his neck.

"I still smell like vampire," he said clearing up the explanation.

_"But now I wonder what Billy wants to talk to me about,"_ I thought as I looked at my uncle while he looks around all worried.

"Well, we have until this afternoon, Billy wants to talk to me later today at my place," I told him hoping he would understand.

"Ok, listen Serena change in plans, we are gonna have to cut our date short," he told me, clearly now wanting to get out of here.

"What, why? We just got here," I asked.

"Yea, well, I forgot to do something before I came here, so I have to go do it now before I get in trouble," he told me, and usually I don't need uncle Joey to tell me the details of everything that goes on in his life. What he told me right on is all I need to know.

"Fine," I said without further complain.

* * *

><p><strong>At Serena's house<strong>

Well it was late in the evening and I was waiting patiently for Billy, so when I heard a knock at the door I was relieved until I opened the door and saw Embry with Billy.

"Hey come in," I told Billy and I tried to ignore Embry, so I tried another approach.

"Not you Embry," I glowered with a glare.

"Serena, he's with me," said Billy

"Fine," I muttered as as lead them to living room to talk.

"Serena, I came here today to ask you a question," started Billy very serious like.

"Do you know whats been going on here, the killings in the woods and maybe more," he continued

"Yes, but why ask me, this is your guy's area of expertise isn't it," I said which by this comment I thought for sure may surprise him.

"Serena since when did you know what was going on," asked Billy

"Since I got here, but I guess I just have an overactive imagination, right,"

"This is great! So you understand," said Embry all excited.

"Wait a minute Embry," said Billy

"Alright, so what do you know,"

"Let me see... there's a vampire going on a killing spree in Seattle and sometimes around these parts and that Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob and Embry can turned into wolves, and that its thats all I know,"I finally finished hoping they can see that I know more then they do, even about imprinting, but I decided to leave that part out just to see where this was going.

"How much about the Quileute legends do you know and understand," Billy asked me.

"Enough that it is true,"

"Serena how much do you know about us, about my being a Quileute wolf," Embry asked me with a smile, as if he has something to smile about.

"Only that, you get taller, your senses are enhanced and your body temperature rises, and you guys can heal fast... and that it thats all I know,"

"Well Serena you forgot one more thing," said Billy with a laugh in his voice.

"Whats that," I asked, trying to look innocent and confused.

"Imprinting," Billy said.

_"Oh god," _I thought, this can't be good.

"It's a way a wolf finds his mate, one look at her and his in love for life with her," said Billy all happily.

"Serena I imprinted on you, your my imprint," said Embry while looking into my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Outside La Push - Serenity's POV<strong>

_"So Joseph thinks he can go visit our great-grandchildren without telling me, he has another thing coming,"_ I thought with rage as I teleported myself to Forks. And when I got there I ran through the forest until I was just a few hundred feet away from La Push.

_"I can't believe its been so long since I've been here," _I thought as I started thinking back on the last time I was here. Until I heard my annoying brother break my train of thought.

"Hey Serenity," he said calmly and serious when he started approaching from behind me.

"Look I know your mad, but I can explain," he started and I just wanted to ignore him, but I know Joey, he wouldn't just come and visit he has an ulterior motive.

"Serena and Chris are in trouble and they needed help," he said.

"What, they are in trouble," I said as I turn my head to see him, showing I am worried.

"Ya, see Chris called me one day, said what the situation is, Serenity someone is building an army of newborn vampires,"

"Crap," I muttered. If Joey is right, and he is because you don't get to live as long as us without knowing something like this.

"I know, so thats why I am here, to help," said Joey

"Well count me in," I told him

"Are you sure," he asked me, he know how uncomfortable I feel about this place.

"Yes, but I am keeping my distants from La Push," I firmly told him and now another note I suggested something.

"So, lets go visit our grandchildren," I asid, by now I am just going to call Serena my grandchild I am not going to bother with adding the 'great'.

* * *

><p><strong>At Serena's house<strong>

Ok so far this has been a crazy week for me, first off Jacob goes and lets Bella know that he is a wolf and Bella goes and tell him that there is a vampire that is after her. And to make matters worse Alice Cullen shows up, which I found out later from Chris, was one of the vampires that lived here last year. So before Bella should know she was here I forced her to stay the next few days at my house especially after her cliff driving yesterday. But at least during this whole ordeal something or should I say someone made it better.

**Flashback**

_I was on my way towards the manor after Billy's short visit to my house, so when I got there I wasn't expecting to find Gran Gran waiting for me in the living room._

_"Gran Gran, oh, Gran Gran, its so good to see you," I said happily as I through myself at her, hugging her very tightly._

_"Lady Serenity," said Chris politely making his way towards us._

_"Christopher," said Gran Gran formaliy as she gently had to pull me off her._

_"Let me guess your here to keep uncle Joey out of trouble," I said to her, which I think was the only reason because no vampire relative would visit us without an important reason and uncle Joey **is** a big reason to come and visit, because uncle Joey thinks he can get away with anything, just cuz he can erase a person's memory._

_"Actually, I am also here to help," she said._

**End of flashback**

_"At least its comforting to know you can count on family in our hour of need," _I thought to myself as I looked out the window and watched it rain outside. And then head towards the kitchen got get both me and Bella some hot cocoa.

"Sorry I have to do this Bella," I told her seriously as I handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"I understand, but why," she said all confused, this is the first I heard from Bella since the cliff diving. I guess she wants to know why I forced her here, well I'am doing this for Jacob, thats why. Me I could careless about Bella, but when I saw the look on Jacob's face when he was telling me that she nearly died, it broke my heart and it was then that I would make sure he wouldn't feel that way again.

"We got wolves, we are safe here" I said

"Ok,"

"So how are thing with you and Jacob," I asked Bella

"Good, why are you asking me anyway," she said looking like she doesn't want to have the conversation.

"I am just making conversation,"

"Serena what are you doing here, don't you have a business to run," she said as if bring up my business would stop this conservation.

"I am plotting,"

"I am afraid to ask, what for," Bella said with worry.

"Trust me, my plotting has nothing to do with you," I told her because my plotting was mostly what to do with Embry.


	11. Seeing Double

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 11**

**Seeing Double?**

**Serena's POV**

So basically all this time that I have been doing, like telling Alice to get lost and with the whole Embry thing, I was getting no where and needing an outside opinion.

"Hey Chris, got a minute," I said bluntly.

"For my only cousin, sure, what can I do for you," he said as we walked in the forest near the manor.

"I just want to ask you a question, do you think I should be with Embry, I mean be together with him and maybe one day marry him and have his children," I asked him. I can always count on Chris telling me the things that are in my best interest.

_"Alright, so I don't know what to do about Embry imprinting on me. So far I have two options, accept it or reject it. If I accept it I have to be honest with Embry about what I am because I have always wanted a relationship based on honesty. But if I reject it I would have to break both our hearts and pretend to hate him." _I thought, so far I like the first option, but I need an outside opinion first.

"So, what do you think," I asked.

"I think you should give Embry a try," he replied.

"Really?" I said, thinking maybe I didn't hear him right.

"Well, yah, I mean Embry is supernatural like us and because he turns into a giant wolf you don't have to protect him, he can take care of himself. Not to mention that if you marry him you just have to put up with having a mother-in-law," he said.

"I guess your right, at least this is better than my original plan," I said.

"What original plan?" Chris asked.

"Well, seeing as how the women who marry into this family dead at childbirth, we had nothing to worry about. But as for me I didn't feel like lieing to my husband, so to avoid telling and the whole marriage thing, I wanted to get knocked up and just raise the child on my own,"

"Well, now you have someone to yell at for getting you pregnant," said Chris with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's POV:<strong>

"Billy, did you see what I see," said Charlie as I saw that he was looking past me and I turned to see what he was seeing. And what I saw I couldn't believe, a pale face Serena in jeans. Around La Push everyone that has seen Serena have only seen her, well dark skinned and in a long skirt, because Serena hates wearing jeans.

"Yah, that girl looks like, Serena, but pale," I said. And then she noticed us staring at her and she made her way towards us.

"Excuse me, but can I help you with something," she said with an attitude and then Charlie spoke.

"No we're good, I am the chief by the way, Cheif Swan and this here is my long time friend, Billy Black," he said and then she look surprised.

"Wait a minute, Billy Black, as in William Black," she said as if she knew me.

"Yah, wait you know me, have we met," I said, if we met, how is it that I don't remember her.

"No, but I have heard of you from my cousin, Serena DeWinter," she replied happily.

"Wait, Serena is your cousin," said Charlie, I think what he heard took him by surprised.

"Yup, though distant cousin," she said

"Well no wonder, did you know the two of you look a like," said Charlie.

"So we have been told, well it was nice meeting you, but I have somewhere I need to be, bye," she said as she ran away from us.

* * *

><p>Well today I decided to play matchmaker, though I have never done this before I think I should at least try for Jacob's sake.<p>

"Hey Emily is Jacob around," I said as I looked around to see for myself.

"He and the pack should be home any minute, why don't you have a sit and help yourself to something," she said politely as she pointed at the food she made.

"No thanks, I will just wait for Jacob outside," I said.

So as I waited outside I was thinking back to what I said to Bella a few days ago.

**Flashback**

_"So, Bella I was thinking of hooking Jacob up with one of my friends from Catholic school," I said out of the blues._

_"Why?" she replied._

_"Because he deserves someone good in his life and the fact that he is not seeing anyone," I said and then I saw her face she looked taken back._

_"Oh," she said._

_"This doesn't bother, right Bella, it not like you and him are dating," I stated the obvious, which was true._

_"Well, what if it does bother," she said_

_"Then what are you gonna do about it," I challenge._

**End of flasback**

So basically Bella wants my help to get this thing going with Jacob, finally it was about time. So when the pack came home I pulled Jacob a side.

"Jacob, nows your chance," I said catching him off guard.

"What are you talking about," he said all confused.

"You and Bella have a date this weekend," I told him

"What? A date, thats great, but how," he asked, like that mattered.

"Nevermind how, just be ready this weedend for your date," I said happily.

* * *

><p>So as soon as I was done telling Jacob about his date with Bella I asked Embry to follow me outside so that we could talk.<p>

"Alright Embry, if we are gonna do this I want the following: when you turn 18 years old, I want a wedding and immediately after I want children," I told him.

"Wait? What?," he said all confused.

"Wait? Is it too much for you to take,"

"No, no I just thought that with your reaction to me telling you that your my imprint, that maybe you want nothing to do with me,"

"Embry, we are stuck together whether you like it or not,"

"Wait, so you only want to be with me because we are stuck together,"

"No, I want to be with you because there is no one else for me but you,"


	12. Group Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 12**

**Date Night**

**Serena's POV:**

So it was one day away until my date with Embry, or should I say double date, we planned to go out with Jacob and Bella. But before I could start planning on what to wear I had to talk to Gran Gran about Embry. You see Gran Gran was seen by a few people around Forks and Chris thought it best that she stay at the manor so we can come up with a story as to why she is here and how she is related to us.

"Gran Gran may I speak with you for a moment," I asked politely.

"Serena, you don't have to speak so formaliy to me," she said sounding surprised at how I was speaking towards her. See Gran Gran wants us to treat her informally, a habit she learned from Uncle Joey.

"But, your my grandmother and this is kind of a serious topic I want to speak with you," I replied indifferently.

"Fine what is it," she said trying to sound serious with a funny look in her eyes, guess its my fault I sometimes treat her like I would Chris.

_"Well,its now or never," _I thought.

"I have been imprinted on by one of the Quileute wolves," I finally said and the mischief in her eyes disappeared.

"Thats wonderful," she answered indifferently.

"You don't sound pleased," I said.

"No just, jealous," she said and with that we've spent hours talking about my situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's POV:<strong>

As soon I Charlie dropped me off at Old Quil's place I began telling Old Quil what I saw in Forks.

"I saw a pale face Serena," I said.

"What?,"

"You heard me, and what I don't get is, how come we've never heard of this distant cousin of her's. Because we've known Serena and her family since the time of her grandfather," I told him and Old Quil had been good friends with her grandfther since they were kids.

"Whom I've known when we were both teenagers," he said "But do think it's true,"

"I think...we will know soon enough," I told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV:<strong>

So on our date, we went to Port Angles and hang at the pier. Bella and Jacob went else where so that Embry and I can be alone for a while.

"So can I ask why that day, you chose to tell me what you wanted from me," he asked while holding my hand.

"Look Embry I'am not complicatied, I'am just telling you what I want from this relationship, because most people go into a relationship and they don't even know what they want from it other then casaul sex," I said, but this was my first serious relationship. And it is basically a requirement from Gran Gran that if someone knows about what we are that we marry them and really soon after have children for her to spoil someday.

"Oh, I see," he said looking the other way, not meeting my eyes.

"But with you its different, it won't be like that," I said.

"I see,"

"Do you, or are you just saying that, because when you told me that you are my soulmate the first thing I thought about was marriage and a family. But what where you thinking when you imprinted on me," I asked him in a harsh tone.

"The same thing," he replied.


	13. We Have Company

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 13**

**We Have Company**

Well, it was getting late and I didn't care, I was on a date with Embry. The night was perfect until I noticed my grandmother clinging herself to Uncle Joey and making her way over to Embry and myself.

"Hey Serena, fancy seeing you here," she said, as if she didn't know, I told her earlier that I was going out on a date.

"Hi, I wish I could say the same to you," I said all irritated through my teeth. Thank god Uncle Joey was here to keep me from blowing a gasket, but seeing Gran Gran, lets say my blood was boiling because she was suppose to stay in the manor while she is staying with us.

"Serena, don't," said Uncle Joey very calmly

"Serena?," said Embry, trying to get my attention.

"Embry, why don't we go find Jacob and Bella," I said not wanting to stay here with Gran Gran right now. But Uncle Joey had other ideas he pulled Embry away and offered himself and Embry to go find Jacob, while I was left with Gran Gran.

"Gran Gran, not that I am not glad you are here, but why?," I said trying to sound calmed.

"Vampires and its not us," she said, and I knew what she meant, vampires were here in Port Angles.

"Great," I whined, "I go on an actual real date with someone that knows about me and **this **happens," I said with anger, and just then we caught whiff of a vampire that was just standing across the street from us. And just in time Jacob and Embry got here.

"Vampire!," yelled Jacob and then the vampire was making its way towards down town trying to out run us. Luckily Chris was with us on my date, like a chaperone and while Jacob and Embry go hunt down the vampire Chris go to call Billy to warn the wolf pack. But so far it been a wild goose chase when finally the pack get here and trys to corner the vampire. When suddenly my grandmother goes in for the kill.

"Gran Gran! What are you doing? Your cover will be blown," I yelled at her. And as the wolves distract the leech, Gran Gran puts her hands on the lower part of its head and gives it a hard twist and its head comes clean off. So now that its over Chris come over and burns the body. Then we turn our attention to Gran Gran and Uncle Joey who are now surrounded by angry wolves.

"Wait, you idiots. Listen, she has a heart beat," I yelled, and for a while they did and then Sam turned human.

"What are you?" SAm asked Gran Gran, but insted of answering she and Uncle Joey teleported out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

"Ok... what was that," I asked no one in particular

"Serena, time to go home," I heard Chris tell Serena as she made her way towards him and his car.

"Wait!," I yelled at her

"Next time Embry," said Chris with a serious tone in his voice as he got into his car and drove off.

"What was that," asked Jacob

"Embry, did you see that vampire that looked liked Serena," asked Sam while looking at me for answers.

_"I did, but what does he want me to do about it," _I thought.

"Find out what you can about Serena and her family," he ordered.

"What if she won't tell me anything," I said thinking that that could happen because Serena won't talk that one time with Billy.

"Then you tell her that its our business if vampires are involved," was all he said and then he changed and ran back home.

_"He's right, if it involves vampires its our business and I also want to know about that vampire that looks like her," _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV:<strong>

It was a long car ride home, so once me made it just in time for me to confront Gran Gran who was in the parlor room.

"Thanks for saving our lives, its just to bad the wolves won't see it that way," I said irritatingly.

"You do know I could care less about them, it was you and Chris that worried me," Gran Gran said thinking that what she said was a good enough excuse.

"And for that we thank you for being their and doing what you did," said Chris politely.

"Yes, that is all find and dandy, but now everyone has seen you and will want to know who you are and why you look like me or why I look like you," I said wanting to know what story I would have to tell Embry this time.

"Just let them know what you want them to know and the the rest is none of their business," she said in her high and mighty voice when she wants to stop talking about a subject. And then she went upstair to turn in for the night. I was about to do the same when I heard a knock at the door, I answered it and it was Embry.

_"Oh boy, this can't be good," _I thought.

"Embry what are you doing here," I asked him

"I am here to talk," he said, and he had me walk with him into the forest.


	14. What Do You Want To Know?

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters or the story Stephenie Meyers does.

**Chapter 14**

**What Do You Want to Know?**

"Ok," I said as he was leading me away from the manor and into the woods until we were far enough away as to not be over heard.

"So, what do you want to talk about," I asked Embry

"How about who is that vampire that looks like you," he finally said, but with a serious tone in his voice.

_"So he wants to know about that first," _I thought, probably following Sam's order to get this information.

"How about I answer that later, next question," I said with a little irritation in my voice

"Ok, from start to finish, tell me whats been going on with you lately that involves vampires,"

"Everything that I think Bella told Jacob,"

"So what about the things that don't involve Bella,"

"Its personal,"

"Serena if it involves vampires its the packs business,"

"Yes I know, but _**this**_ they can stay out of it," I yelled at him

"Serena, your** friends **are vampires, we are just concerned," he said, "I want to help you, but how can I if you wont tell me whats going on. I mean, are your vampire friends safe to be around?"

_"Alright, thats it," _I thought I didn't want to say this out loud but Embry has given me no choice.

"Are you safe for me to be around," I asked him

"Serena you know I could never hurt you," he said all defensive like.

"I don't know, one slip and I could end up like Emily," I said hoping that hurt him.

"You could or you could end up dead if you keep being around vampires the way Bella once ways," he yelled at me and he couldn't sound more of an idiot as he did right now, if only he know that it was alright for me to be around them because I was part vampire.

"Fine you want to know the truth, those vampires you saw aren't my friends they are my ancetors," I finally told him hoping he would get the picture.

"What?," he said looking confused.

"You heard me, you have super hearing don't you,"

"How?," he asked with a soft tone in his voice.

"Didn't you heard their heart beats, they are half human," I explained, "How? They had a vampire father that had sex with their human mother, thats how. I yelled, "That vampire that looks just like me, she's my great grandmother, and because of her I'am 1/16 vampire. Which explains why I was able to take on that vampire you guys killed that day in the woods." I told him and now I hope he understands.

"Now that you know, you can go and tell the pack," I said and turn around and teleported home.

* * *

><p><strong>Embry's POV:<strong>

After my talk with Serena I headed back to La Push as fast as I could. And once I got there I told the pack what Serena had told me.

"You have got to be kidding me," shierked Paul.

"Seriously," said Sam with an arched eyebrow looking at me as if I made the whole thing up which got me irritated.

"If you want we can turn into wolves and I will show you how our conversation went," I said

"Wow, so Serena is part vampire," Jacob said not believeing it himself.

"Yeah," I answered

"Well Billy, what do you think," Sam asked Billy

"I don't know, but this changes things. I mean Serena and her family are part vampire, and not to mention Serena is Embry's imprint. I will have to talk to the council," Billy said and then he wheeled himself away and I turn towards Jacob.

"What do you think will happen?," I asked Jacob.

"I don't know, but what are you gonna do now, I mean, whats your next move with Serena?," he asked me sounding concerned.

"I will wait to see first what the council has to say about Serena and then I can decide what to do next,"

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV:<strong>

So I guess I you can say I tricked uncle Joey and Gran Gran into going for a walk in the woods when I dropped the bomb on them telling them that I was really just lead them to the treaty line so they can meet up with the wolf pack.

"You did what!," yelled uncle Joey as soon as I told him what I told Embry.

"Must I repeat myself," I said not wanting to have this conversation with them because once was enough. And then I turned towards Gran Gran who now I giving me a furious look.

"What! I just told them how I'am related to you. I mean, its going to be hard for them to believe that vampires can have children. But then they are not gonna believe that I'am also a direct descendent of Ephraim Black," I said irritatingly to which she now put on her poker face to look ahead.

"Serena if those wolves gets anywhere near me," she started.

"Don't worry I'am Embry's imprint, harming you is like harming me, so you're safe," I said

"Oh, I know _**all** _about imprinting," she said sarcastically.

"I just hope they over look the whole being half vampire, I mean, come on, when it comes right down to it, the Quileutes know how to have fun," said uncle Joey.

_"The one person I can count on to come to the Quileute's defence," _I thought happily

"So how long are we going to wait out here," asked Gran Gran

"Not long," I said and wouldn't you know it Sam appears, he and the rest of the wolf pack behind him.

"Hello Sam," I greeted walking towards

"Serena,"

"Sam I'd like to formally introduce you to my great great uncle, Lord Joesph DeWinter and my great grandmother Lady Serenity DeWinter," I said

"Gran Gran, uncle Joey, this is Sam Uley," I said

"Oh good Lord," said Gran Gran

"No way," said uncle Joey and then both Gran Gran and uncle Joey looked at each other and back at Sam.

_"Must be some sort of inside joke they have going on," _I thought

"It nice to meet you," said Sam

"So Sam, whats the verdict," I asked

"Asks questions," he said. Which is what Sam did he asked questions like what they were doing here and what was their eatting habit and then he went on to telling them that biting a human wasn't allowed here and so on and so forth.

"Well then, since they are only half vampire and they are related to you they can come on Quileute land," said Sam

_"Great," _I thought, so with everything wrapped up Embry came towards.

"Hey Serena," he said

"Hey Embry," I said and then I tried to introduce him to Gran Gran.

"Embry this is my-,"

"Yeah, I heard, its nice to meet you," he said

"How rude," said Gran Gran with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face, so uncle Joey came to lighten the mood.

"Ignore him Serenity, lets go hang with the wolf pack," said uncle Joey as he pulled Gran Gran tolds the wolf pack.


End file.
